An apparatus and method for providing connectivity using physical and emulated links so as to allow for simultaneous connection of such nodes particularly in a parallel sysplex environment.
Networks provide the means of exchanging information, whether it is data, voice or other medium. Most networks provide for a plurality of switching nodes connected to each other, and to other communication devices by links. Each link is further characterized by a bandwidth or link capacity. When information is to be exchanged between two communication devices, a path is established within the network connecting the origination nodes to destination nodes and their respective associated devices. In many networks, the specified origin and destination nodes are connected through physical paths. In other instances, wherein each path is characterized by a predetermined bandwidth, the origin-to-destination paths are referred to as xe2x80x9clogicalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d paths. It is possible that several such virtual paths may co-exist along all or some part of a physical path within a network. An important element of logical network design is the process of selecting a set of physical paths through the network having sufficient capacity for carrying the estimated traffic of a communications system. This process may take into account various factors such as network topology and available network resources.
It should also be noted that logical paths and the grouping of such logical paths into one or more logical sub-networks can characterize both or a network having a set of logical sub-networks for serving various users, and often such sub-networks are re-dimensioned from time to time to serve changing traffic requirements.
In a parallel sysplex environment, transfer of commands, responses and data-necessitates the use of high bandwidth fiber-optic links. Furthermore, shared database software in the sysplex requires the use of transceivers for interchange of command and data between an operating system database and a control program, such as Coupling Facility. The control program resides within a logical partition on a CEC which may or may not be dedicated to it. In instances where the CEC is not dedicated, other logical partitions on that CEC may exist as operating system database nodes in the sysplex.
In current sysplex implementations, a database node which resides in the same CEC must use fiber-optic links and transceivers to establish connectivity. Nonetheless, the existing art does not provide for instances where virtual connections and physical connections, can co-exist between origin to destination nodes primarily when the operating system and the control program co-exist within the same CEC. The present invention provides connectivity using physical and emulated links so as to allow for simultaneous connection of such nodes.
The method and apparatus described by the present invention provide connectivity in a computer network environment that includes a plurality of nodes, interface links and at least one central electronic complex divided into one or more physical and or virtual sub-environments. A first control program is provided in the central electronic complex in order to establish a first command process layer and a first transfer process layer within this first control program for handling data. The first command process layer is then linked to the first transfer process layer in this control program. A second control program is also provided in the central electronic complex in order to establish a second command process layer and a second transfer process layer within this second control program for handling data. The second command process layer is also linked to the second transfer layer in said second control program. Ultimately a link is emulated between the first transfer process layer and the second transfer process layer; and a physical interface is provided between the first transfer process layer and the second transfer process layer without affecting any of the logical interface(s) between the transfer process layers.